


Toothache

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is feeling miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothache

Connor curled up on the couch miserably. He was holding an ice pack to his swollen cheek and looking sadly at the cup of tea that he couldn't drink until it cooled down. The antibiotics he was on were making him sick, his gum hurt, and he couldn't even drink his tea now. Life sucked.

He heard the front door open and struggled to sit up. Abby was meant to be in Sheffield with a university friend and she'd said she wouldn't be back until the weekend. When the door to the living room opened though it wasn't Abby. Instead he saw Ryan's smiling face.

"Hey." Ryan came over to the couch and knelt in front of it, kissing him very softly. "Abby called me and told me about your tooth. Why didn't you ask me to come over?"

"Because I'm miserable and horrible company and I just hurt and the drugs make me sick. I don't think I'm up to doing anything, Ryan." Connor sniffled and rubbed his face. It was a silly thing to get so upset about. He'd been hurt worse before running away from dinosaurs but there was something about toothache that just made you feel like a kid again.

Ryan wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to lie against his chest. He kissed his hair softly. "You don't have to do anything, Conn. I'm here to look after you, you idiot." He stroked his back soothingly. "Why don't I make you some soup and if you can keep that down I'll get you some ice cream for afters. Then you can curl up and watch some TV or take a nap or something. I brought a bag so I can stay until Abby gets home if you want. You need some TLC."

Connor sniffled again and snuggled closer. "You really want to look after me? Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Ryan asked, baffled. "Because you're hurting."

Connor pulled back and looked up at him, trying to see if he was serious. When he realised Ryan was, he ducked his head, blinking away tears. "I don't think anyone's ever wanted to look after me before. Not without wanting something in return."

Ryan hugged him tighter. "Well you'd better get used to it. Because I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing, love. I like looking after you and I plan on doing it for a very long time."


End file.
